The Survival Game
by splashfire99
Summary: Inspired by Dance Central 3 (this takes place after the story in DC3). The Dance Central Intelligence has a test for Hi Def, and FlashForward, but they don't get along. And worse, it involves switching partners! Before they can pass the test, they'll have to survive each other first. Mo x Taye and Glitch x Lil'T
1. Chapter 1: We Just Don't Get Along

**Chapter 1: We Just Don't Get Along**

"Lil'T! Wake up, sis!" Lil'T opened her eyes to see Taye shaking her violently. "Huh?" She sat up. Taye let go of her little sisiter. "Hurry up and get dressed!" She said. Lil'T looked Taye up and down."What's the rush?" Taye slapped her forehead. "It's theDCI! They're going to give us a test today." Lil'T jumped up. "Okay." She grabbed her jacket off the chair and put it on. "But what about the other crews?" Taye shook her head. "The other crews have already passed the test… except for one." Lil'T put on her cap. "And which crew is that?" Taye shrugged. "Not so sure, T. Get ready first, we need to get there by 9.30 a.m!"

Later on, the sisiters hired a taxi, which took them to a tall building which was supposed to be a shopping centre. Taye paid up the money to the taxi driver, and then she and Lil'T stepped out and walked towards the nearest lift. Lil't was wondering what kind of test the DCI were going to give them. But as they approached the lift, she spotted two rather familiar figures standing outside it. _Oh, no… please, NO! _It was Mo and Glitch. She knew they were a great dance crew as well, but for some reason, Hi Def and FlashForward didn't get along so well.

Mo and Glitch looked equally annoyed when they saw Taye and Lil"T coming. "Aw, man, it's them." Glitch muttered. "Oh, YOU." Taye snapped, stopping a distance from Mo. "What are you guys doing here?" Mo grumbled. "Well, what do you think?" Taye shot back. Glitch and Lil'T were both standing close to each other with their arms folded and glaring at each other. "Nice to see you, Glitch."Lil'T said sarcastically. "Nice to see you too, T." Glitch snapped back. Just then, the lift door opened. The four stepped inside, exchanging glares. Lil'T angrily jabbed the button 'DCI', and the doors closed. As the lift moved down to DCI headquarters, Mo and Taye were coldly eyeing each other. Glitch and Lil'T looked away from each other grudgingly. _Hi Def sucks_! Lil'T thought. _FlashForward just stinks!_ Glitch thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck With YOU!

**Chapter 2: I'm Stuck With YOU!**

Once the lift door opened, Mo, Taye, Glitch and Lil'T stepped into the DCI headquarters. (They were in their DCI agent outfits, of course.) Agent Lima was there to greet them. "You made it!" She said. "Yeah." Glitch agreed. _Finally! Now, when can I get rid of this girl?(_Indication to Lil'T) Mo and Taye looked at Agent Lima, but said nothing. After a while, Taye spoke. "Now, can you tell us what we're here for?" She asked.

Agent Lima folded her arms. "As all of you should know by now, you are all here for a test." "Yes, we know." Mo muttered impatiently. "And what test would that be?" Lil'T asked. "So far, the rest of the crews have passed this test. It will test how well you work with others. You will have to step through this teleporter which will take you to different cities. In each city, you will have to defeat the top three dance crews. Only then will you pass the test."

Glitch shrugged. "That's easy," He remarked. "Mo and I get along just fine." Agent Lima looked at him. "That's where your challenge comes up." "What challenge?" Taye asked, curious. "You're going to have to switch dance partners." "WHAT?!" The four yelled. "Mo and Taye will go to one city, and Glitch and Lil'T will go to another." Agent Lima explained. Mo and Taye looked horrified. "You mean I'll have to go with her?" Mo yelled. "You mean I'll have to go with him?" Taye shrieked. "But I don't wanna go with her!" Glitch complained. "And I don't wanna go with him!" Lil'T insisted. Agent Lima shook her head. "Sorry, guys. It's a must!" She pulled a lever on the teleporter, and the screen glowed brightly.

"Good luck." Agent Lima said. "You'll find your bank accounts ready there." She programmed a word into the teleporter, and then pushed a reluctant Mo and Taye in. "My worst nightmare." Taye muttered. "Finally, something we agree on." Mo retorted, as they vanished. Agent Lima then programmed another word into the teleporter. Glitch stepped forward with Lil'T. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you." He hissed. "Me too." Lil'T answered angrily. In a flash, they found themselves engulfed in bright light, and before they knew it, they had, for no reason… BLACKED OUT.


	3. Chapter 3:Two In Orlando, Two In Atlanta

**Chapter 3: Two In Atlanta, Two In Orlando**

Mo moaned in pain as he sat up. "Ow… My head…" He stood up. Taye was lying beside him, still unconscious. They had landed in a deserted corridor. He bent over and shook Taye up and down. "Hey, wake up! We've landed!" Taye's eyes shot open. She pushed Mo away. "Do you mind, Mo?! I almost threw up!" "Yeah, yeah." Mo muttered. "I would've wanted to see that." "Forget it. Where the heck are we?" "Uh… okay, I'm not so sure about that."

Meanwhile, Glitch and Lil'T had landed on the top of a building. Glitch woke up first. "That was worse than time travel." He muttered. "Now where's that Lil'-"He tried to get up, but felt something weighing him down. That's when it hit him. He knew where Lil'T was- right on top of him. _Oh, great! _He almost screamed, but luckily, his mouth seemed glued shut. He turned his head. Sure enough, he could see Lil'T's head resting next to his. She was still knocked out, and her arm was on his shoulder. Glitch sighed and gently pushed her off him. _Now, where are we?_ He got to his feet, just as Lil'T started to wake up. "Ouch, that hurt…" Glitch looked down. "Rise and shine, sleepy head." He teased. Lil'T sat up. "Shut up." She growled. "That's not funny." The two looked around. The sky was clear, and a gust of wind flew past them, almost blowing off Lil'T's cap. Glitch spotted a hatch near their feet. "Let's go." He told Lil'T. "If we get off here, we can find out where we are." Lil'T nodded. "Sounds good." For once, they agreed on something.

It was not long before each pair found out where they were. Mo and Taye got to see lots of rather familiar signs and shops. They recognized the place as Atlanta. Glitch and Lil'T managed to get off the top of the building, and decided to walk around, still not knowing where they were. But soon they spotted a huge theme park with a Disney World sign a distance away. There was only one city with a Disney World sign on it. Orlando. "Please don't tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking." Lil'T mumbled. Glitch shrugged. "We go inside?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking."


	4. Chapter 4: Hotel, Sweet Hotel

**Chapter 4: Hotel, Sweet Hotel**

Mo snagged Taye's wrist and pulled her along. "Now that we've figured where we are, we need to look for a temporary place to stay." Taye snatched her wrist away. "I can walk myself, thanks. And what place do we have to go?" Mo shrugged. "Before we decide that, we have to find our bank accounts first."

Mo and Taye headed to the nearest bank. To their surprise, they managed to find their bank accounts. Each of them had $1000. They took out $80 each. "Okay, now where do we go?" Mo asked, as he and Taye left the bank, putting the money in their pockets. Taye shrugged. "Well, hopefully there's a hotel nearby. I'll try and ask for directions…?" The two of them stayed silent for a while more. "Hey…Taye?" "Yes, Mo?" "You want to pass this test, right?" "Of course!" Mo gulped. "Well, you know we can't do that if we keep fighting." Taye stopped in her tracks. "Um…yeah, you got a point, Mo." "So, is it a truce?" Mo asked nervously, holding his hand out. For a moment, Taye hesitated. Then, she sighed in defeat and shook his hand. "Truce."

A while later, Mo and Taye managed to buy a map from a bookshop. They followed the directions to a five star hotel named the Musical Melody Hotel, called that because it had a dance club on the ground floor, and a radio and CD shelf in each hotel room. Mo and Taye couldn't help but exchange a smile. Just the stuff! They approached the counter and managed to get a suite, which was on the tenth floor. "Oh yeah," Mo said. "Can you please make sure that there are two beds instead of one?" The woman looked at Mo and Taye and smiled. "Uh… Okay, then. Enjoy your stay." The pair then went up to check out their room. Mo took out the card and fitted it into the slot in the door. It made a whirring noise, and then the door was unlocked. Taye quickly reached for the doorknob, but as she did so, so did Mo. For two seconds, both their hands landed on the doorknob, Mo's on Taye's. Then, they quickly jerked their hands away. "Sorry." Mo mumbled. He quickly pulled open the door, and ran in. Taye followed him, stunned. _Is it just me, or did Mo's hand just touch mine?!_

**Splashfire99:** No such hotel exists….. But the next chapter will involve Glitch and Lil'T exploring Disney World!


	5. Chapter 5: Main Street Melody

**Chapter 5: Main Street Music**

"Man, this place is big!" Glitch said, looking round him. Lil'T looked at him, confused. "You say that like you've never been here before." Glitch turned red with embarrassment. " I guess I was so busy with dancing that I forgot…." Lil'T sighed and kept on walking, Glitch quickly running after her. "Hey, T." "What?" Glitch folded his arms and smiled. "You sound a lot better when you're not trying to insult me." He commented. "Oh…..thanks." Lil'T turned back to face the path. The place was crowded. Really crowded. "In Main Street, USA." Glitch said, opening the Disneyland map. "I know." Lil'T said. They were surrounded by old looking USA buildings, but they were mostly not real. There were shops, but they were selling souvenirs with Disney themes, and couple could be selling food, too.

Glitch and Lil'T checked out some of the stores to see if they could get anything. After all, the DCI had them teleported straight here, WITHOUT ANY FOOD, SPARE CLOTHES, OR WATER. They decided to get some clothes and daily necessities at another place later. So, they just bought stationery (lame…).

Just then, as Glitch was looking over a bunch of Mickey Mouse stuff, he heard a rather familiar song playing in the store.

_Oooh, ooh- ooh- ooh- ooh- ooh- ooh- ooh-_

_Oooh, ooh- ooh- ooh- ooh- ooh- ooh- ooh-_

Glitch's face burst into an ecstatic smile. "Hey, that's One More Night!" He began to dance, to Lil'T's shock. Other people in the store stopped to look at him, while Lil'T continued to stare in disbelief.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, and I know that we can't do this no more_

"Glitch!" Lil'T hissed. "What are you doing?" Glitch smirked as he did Club Walker. "What do you mean?" He asked. Lil'T gestured to him that many people were crowding around them, watching him dance in astonishment. "You're dancing in a Disneyland souvenir store!" She pointed out. "So?" Glitch twirled round once, then extended his hand to Lil'T. "We need to make an impression!" He whispered, so only she could hear. "Come on, T. Dance with me." Lil'T looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Alright, fine." She replied, accepting his hand.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

Glitch and Lil'T began to dance. They did the exact same moves, except that they were moving in opposite directions. Their moves were complicated: Hopscotch, Club Walker, even a bit of new moves. The crowd continued to watch, amazed._  
_  
_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself  
And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied, but guilty as hell  
_  
But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Well baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_  
_Got you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_  
_Yeah... yeah... yeahhhh_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Glitch observed Lil'T as they danced. Their feet were in sync with the music. Lil'T was smiling to herself. He had to admit, her dancing was almost up to his standard. And believe it or not, he was starting to think that she was cute, even pretty in that DCI outfit._  
_  
_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Oh baby gimme one more night_

The crowd cheered as they struck their finishing pose. "See, told you it was a good idea." Glitch whispered to Lil'T. Lil'T smiled back. "Uh...never mind. C'mon." A distance away, in a deserted corner of the shop, two unnoticed figures were watching them. "So, what do you think?" The girl asked. The boy nodded, and smirked. "Looks like we got ourselves our next challengers."

Splashfire99: Glitch and Lil'T's adventure in Disneyland is not over yet! They're going to visit Tomorrowland next! But the next chapter will be back to Mo and Taye…


	6. Chapter 6: Fans In Unlikely Cities

**Chapter 6: Fans In Unlikely Cities**

Mo yawned and sat up. Just great! I accidentally took a nap! He found himself on his own hotel bed. "About time you woke up." Taye remarked, leaning against the wall. "Man, you should've waked me!" Mo retorted. Taye shrugged. "Nah. You needed a nap." "What about you? Aren't you tired?" He questioned. "No. I don't get tired that easily." She explained, pulling Mo up. "C'mon, we're going." "Going? Where?" Taye laughed. "To the dance club, of course! It's downstairs!" "Oh yeah!" Mo held on to Taye and ran out, locking the door behind them.

The dance club was a bit crowded when they came in. Popular songs like LaLa Land by Demi Lovato and Never Say Never by Justin Bieber and Jaden Smith were being played. Suddenly, huge yells echoed through the room. Mo and Taye froze. "Omigosh!" A trio of young kids dashed forward. "I know you!" One girl exclaimed. "Taye from FlashForward and Mo from Hi Def!" Mo was shocked. "How'd you know our names?!" "Of course we do, me and my friends come from the same town you came from!" "You're the coolest, Taye!" Another girl shrieked. "Can I have your autograph, Mo?" The third one, a boy asked. "W-w-wait." Taye said. "First things first: Who are you guys?" The first girl looked embarrassed. "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Avery. That's my friend Sherry, and my younger brother, Oliver. We're here on holiday for two weeks. What are you doing here in Atlanta?"

It didn't take long for Mo and Taye to explain what they were doing here. Oliver nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, I see. Must be hard for you, switching dance partners." Mo nodded too. "Yeah. Glitch and I are good friends. It was really fun when we time travelled back to the 80s." Oliver's eyes opened wide. "Time travel?! I'm lucky I never did that! I'll probably lose my lunch in there!" Mo smiled. "So would Glitch." "Hey, Sherry. You like dancing?" Taye asked. Sherry nodded. "Of course! But I don't dance often." "Why not?" Sherry held up one of her blond curls. "Every time I dance, my hair gets messed up! I spend ages trying to untangle it!" Taye laughed. "You sound just like Miss Aubrey!" "Hey, guys." Avery interrupted. "I just had this really outrageous idea." "What is it?" Sherry asked. Avery leaned over and whispered something into her ear, then into Oliver's. "What is it?" Taye asked. Avery, Sherry and Oliver looked up. "While we're here, we wanna help you guys." Mo felt surprised. "Really?" Oliver nodded. "Yeah." "Just call us up. My number is 96824672, Avery's is 84626440, Oliver's is 81232674. We'll most probably be in our hotel room most of the time, though." Sherry added, grinning. Taye smiled. "Thank you." Mo smirked. "You guys are cool, I have to say." Avery, Sherry, and Oliver looked down, embarrassed.

"Ummm… Excuse me." The five turned around. Some random guy with a blue hoodie and jeans was facing them. "Someone told me to pass this to you." He said, holding out a folded piece of paper. Confused, Mo took it. "Okay, thanks." As the guy walked off, Mo unfolded the note. His eyes got big as he read the note. "Mo?" asked Oliver. Taye, Avery, Sherry, and Oliver all gathered round him. And Avery read the note aloud:

_Mo and Taye: _

_Meet us at the park, by the skating rink on this Thursday. We challenge you to the best duet routine for the song 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift. Don't be late, or we'll come after you ourselves._

_Trevor and Rose_

_Snowstorm Crew_

_3__rd__ best crew in Atlanta_

**(P.S. Did I mention that it was snowing in Atlanta?)**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Is A Bunch Of Wild Rides

**Chapter 7: Love Is A Bunch Of Wild Rides!**

Glitch and Lil'T walked side by side in Main Street U.S.A. "Man, we finally made it out of the crowd!" He said. Lil'T heaved a sigh of relief. They had attracted a lot of attention, dancing in the shop like that.

"So… which land do you wanna go first?" Glitch asked nervously. Lil'T pointed to the map. "We'll visit the places in order." "Which means…?" "First up is Tomorrowland, then Mickey's Toontown Fair, Fantasy Land, Liberty Square, Frontierland, and Adventure Land." "Okay, then. No time to lose. Let's go!" As the two dashed off, they never noticed that they had two stalkers who were secretly following them behind.

Tomorrowland consisted mainly of Extra Terrestrial stuff. Before trying any rides, they went to a cafeteria to eat. They ordered lots of things, including soft drinks. "DIBS!" Glitch yelled playfully, pointing at the Coca Cola. "Hey!" Lil'T cried. For a while, the two teens tugged the drink back and forth. Then, Glitch accidentally pulled too hard, and Lil'T tumbled over into his lap. Both their hands were still on the drink. They both blushed nervously. "Sorry." Glitch mumbled. "It's yours." He let go of the drink. Lil'T quickly scrambled out of Glitch's lap. She placed the drink back on the table and smiled at him. "Never mind. You drink half, I'll drink half." She said. Glitch blushed again. "Thank you." Lil'T blushed too, and quickly bent down and sipped at the drink. She found her heart beating rapidly. _What's wrong with me?!_ As she sipped the Cola, Glitch slowly edged his chair closer to hers.

Later on, they tried out a few rides. The first ride was the Extra Terrestrial Alien Encounter. Neither of them could remember what was on that ride, because they both shut their eyes throughout the whole thing! When they left it, both of them were shaking like jelly. "That scream was from you, right?" Lil'T asked shakily. "Yep." Glitch stammered, looking paralyzed with fear.

The next ride was the Space Mountain. Glitch and Lil'T were yelling with excitement as the rollercoaster took them up and away! "I SEE LONDON!" Glitch yelled. "I SEE FRANCE!" Lil'T screamed. That could've been their favorite ride, except that Glitch thought of something for the final ride…

The last ride was the Tomorrowland Indy Speedway. "If you win, I won't do anything to you, but if I win, I get to kiss you on the cheek." Glitch said teasingly. Lil'T smirked. "Oh, sure." What an outcome it was: he beat her. "I win!" Glitch yelled, jumping out of his Indy car. Lil'T pretended to groan. "Argh." Remember our bet!" "Yeah, I know. Just do it, Glitch." Glitch stepped closer and gently took Lil'T's wrist. _Man, I'm actually doing this._ He leaned over and pressed his lips softly to her cheek. Lil'T felt her face grow hot. _Wow…_ After a few seconds, Glitch pulled away. "Come on, let's go." He said quickly. Lil'T nodded. "Alright."

They got up. But just then, a voice halted them in their tracks.

"Hold it right there."


	8. Chapter 8: Taye Knew It Was Trouble!

**Chapter 8: Taye Knew It Was Trouble!**

A while later, Mo and Taye returned to their hotel room, still greatly troubled by the note. "What are we supposed to do?" Taye complained, grabbing a cookie out of the fridge. "Thursday is only two days away!" "Don't ask me! We have to start NOW! If we don't cooperate, we'll fail the test!" Mo retorted, shrugging. Taye fished Taylor Swift's Red album out of the shelf. "We should listen to the song first." "Okay, fine." Mo muttered impatiently. Taye inserted the CD into the radio.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Blew me to places I've never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning_  
_You're drowning_  
_You're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see_  
_Now I see_  
_Now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me_  
_Or her_  
_Or anyone_  
_Or anything_  
_Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I've never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

Taye stopped the CD and took it out. "Now that we have a brief idea of the rhythm and beat of the song, now we can think of a dance. Okay, Mo? Mo?" She looked down and saw Mo leaning against the couch armrest, snoring soundly. He had fallen asleep halfway through the song. Taye sighed and reached over, giving him a pinch. Mo woke with a start. "Sno-? What?" "Did you listen to the song?" Taye repeated. "Uh…" "Argh, never mind." Taye turned away. "You listen to it; I'll go and take a walk." Mo looked down in embarrassment. He watched Taye disappear through the door. _Well, she should know that sunset is approaching…_ He put the CD back into the radio and replayed it. But as the song was reaching the bridge, Mo realised that his throat was extremely dry. "I haven't drunk any water ever since I was teleported here." He said. He stood up from the couch. "Or maybe some juice would be better…" He opened the pantry. "Whoa."

Meanwhile, Taye was muttering under her breath as she loitered around outside the hotel. _Yeesh, Mo's ridiculous! I know he's a good dancer, but his behaviour is just weird! What should I do?_ They were up against Snowstorm. She knew nothing about Trevor or Rose's dance style so it was not easy to figure out a duet routine that would give them an easy win. That's when she looked up and saw the sun setting. It was going to be night time, so Taye decided to return to the hotel room. She had taken the card with her, so it was easy to open the door. "Mo?" She called out. Suddenly, Mo appeared from behind the first bed. "There you are, Mo! You okay?" Mo stood up. "Whooo areee youuuu?" He drawled, walking unsteadily towards Taye. "What the-? Man, what have you-" Taye's eye fell upon the open pantry. "Oh no." She snatched the bottle from Mo's hand. It was empty. "You drank this?!" She yelled at him. Mo shrugged "Fruit juice was nice…" He mumbled. Taye glanced at the label. "Fruit juice?! This is RED WINE!" Mo muttered something indistinguishable, before his feet slid out from under him and went out sideways in opposite directions. "Yikes!" Taye backed away. But when he was just seconds away from a perfect split, his hands pressed onto the floor in front of him, propping him up. Taye stared at him in shock. Then Mo swayed a bit and fell backwards, legs still in split position, and started snoring loudly.

Taye shook her head. _Great, he's asleep._ She hoisted him up and plonked him onto one of the beds. Then, she went, brushed her teeth, and fell asleep on her own bed. _But he's given me an idea…_


	9. Chapter 9: Lil'T's Just Girls Face Off!

**Chapter 9: Lil'T's Just Girls Face Off!**

"W-Who are you?" Glitch stammered. They were facing two teenagers that were the same height as Bodie and Emilia. The boy had light, peachy skin, messy red hair that was hidden under a denim blue cap and hazel brown eyes. The girl's skin had an oliver tone, and her flame coloured hair was tied into a curly ponytail behind her head, and her eyes were ash grey. "I thought you should have heard of us by now." The boy spoke, folding his arms. "We've only been here for like…two hours." Lil'T said. The girl sneered. "So you don't know us yet, do you? I'm Hayley." "I'm Aster." The boy added. "So…?" Lil'T pressed. Hayley looked annoyed. "We're a crew, genius! Cometchase!" (Sorry, name ) _Is it any wonder that the boy's name is Aster? Like in, asteroid?_ Glitch thought in amusement. _And the girl's name! 'Hayley' reminds me of Halley's Comet!_ "As we were saying…" Aster's voice snapped Glitch back to the present. Both teens were folding their arms. "You seemed to be showing off just now." Aster finished. Glitch and Lil'T both gulped. Many people were crowding around, watching Cometchase face these newcomers.

Glitch was trying to defend himself. "No, we weren't! We were just-""Whatever, pal." Aster interrupted. "My name's not Pal, its Glitch." Hayley snickered a bit. Glitch glared at her. "Not funny." Hayley then turned to Lil'T. "And what about yours, sweetie? Let me guess… Virus?" Lil'T looked rather offended. "Lil'T." She muttered. Aster and Hayley both burst out laughing. "Lil'T?" Aster chortled, as some of the crowd joined in the laughter. "What a suitable name for a shorty!" Hayley laughed, clutching her stomach. "IT IS A NICKNAME!" Lil'T yelled. "Man, my sister is going to kill you!" "T, cool it."Glitch said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Then, he shot an icy stare at Cometchase. "What are you here for, anyway?" He snapped. The two finally stopped laughing. "Disneyland is our dance area, wise guy." Aster growled. "Yeah." Hayley added. "So you can't dance here. Unless you can beat me in a dance battle!"

Glitch and Lil'T were shocked. "Seriously?" Glitch yelled. Aster smirked. "Girl vs girl." Lil'T gulped. "Relax." Glitch said reassuringly. "You can do it." "I hope so." Lil'T mumbled, stepping forward. Hayley smirked. "You'd better watch it, kid. We're the 3rd best crew in Orlando." She warned. Lil'T smirked. "Exactly what we were looking for." Glitch watched anxiously as Hayley placed her phone on the ground, plugged into a radio. The crowd made whoops of excitement. Lil'T heard the song loud and clear. She could recognise it immediately.

_Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave_

It was Primadonna by Marina And the Diamonds. Hayley started out slow, with Dusk, Crowd Point, and Gimme Peaches. Lil't watched nervously. As the song reached the verse, Hayley suddenly burst into a much more complicated routine. There were so many moves involving spinning that it made Lil'T really dizzy.__

Primadonna girl,  
Would you do anything for me?  
Buy a big diamond ring for me?  
Would you get down on your knees for me?  
Pop the pretty question right now baby  
Beauty queen of the silver screen  
Living life like I'm in a dream  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though  
I'm sad to the core, core, core  
Everything is a chore, chore, chore  
When you give I want more, more, more  
I wanna be adored  


Hayley finished with one last spin. It was Lil'T's turn now. Lil'T's mind was whirling as she danced, so she had to resort to doing random moves. Then she tried to spin, but fumbled slightly. Hayley snickered before dancing again. __

Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave

Later on, when it went back to her turn, she had no idea what to do but basic shuffle movements. She could see Hayley and Aster exchanging pleased glances. _I knew it! I'm losing! _Lil'T thought in horror. She was trying to think, but she just couldn't. She was panicking! Glitch watched Lil'T. She was nervous. _I can't stay quiet!_ Hayley was dancing again. Her well planned routine was far more better than Lil'T's. _This is unfair! They knew which song to dance to, while we didn't! Hold on, I got an idea! _Glitch could hold himself no longer. "T!" He called out. Lil'T turned. "What?!" "Use it!" He yelled. "It?" "Your sixth sense!" "Are you crazy? Is this so desperate a situation that you want me to use my 'sixth sense'?" One look in Glitch's eyes told Lil'T he was serious. "Yes." He said firmly. Lil'T sighed and closed her eyes. Her mind flashed back to all the previous routines she had done before, and she picked out some of the suitable and complicated moves from the different routines and mixed it with some new moves that just came into her head from nowhere. She smiled. _Got it.  
_

_Primadonna girl  
Fill the void up with Celluloid  
Take a picture, I'm with the boys  
Get what I want cause I asked for it  
Not because I'm really that deserving of it  
I'm living life like I'm in a play  
In the limelight I want to stay  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though  
Going up, going down, down, down  
Anything for the crown, crown, crown  
With the lights dimming down, down, down  
I spin around_

As Hayley finished her turn, Lil'T sprung into a new routine. Everyone gasped. This routine was far better than the routines before. Lil'T had picked out moves like Greenhouse Shuffle, Dusk Bow, Sugar Pea, Merge Back and there were some new moves which neither Hayley nor Aster had seen before. Glitch smiled. _Now that's the Lil'T I know._

Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave

Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave  
Primadonna girl

Lil'T finished her routine with one very fast Paradise Spin and a finishing pose. The crowd cheered. Lil'T had won! Aster and Hayley stared at each other in disbelief. "We won!" Glitch yelled. Then, to Lil'T's surprise, he ran over and hugged her. "Ummm… yeah." She mumbled. They broke apart to see Cometchase walking towards them. "What do you want now?" glitch snapped. Aster and Hayley looked ashamed. "We admit defeat." Aster mumbled. "Sorry for making fun of your names." Hayley added, looking down. Lil'T grinned. "It's okay." Hayley looked up again in surprise. "Really?" Glitch nodded. "Uh-huh." Aster smiled. "So, can we help you?" "Wait…What?" Lil'T was shocked. "Yeah, you wanna defeat the top 3 dance crew, right? You beat us, but you'll need some help if you wanna defeat the next one." Hayley explained. Glitch and Lil'T looked at each other. "Okay then." Glitch said. "But, who is the next crew, anyway?" Aster gulped. "They're amazing, I tell you." "And what is the name of this amazing crew?"

"…"

"Uh…Hayley?"

"They don't have one."


	10. Chapter 10: Taye's Great Idea

**Chapter 10: Taye's Great Idea**

Mo sat up. _It's…morning?_ Sunlight was filtering through the windows. _Man, I was asleep. The last thing I remember was drinking fruit juice…which was strangely bitter?_ He looked across. Taye was still asleep on her bed, in starfish position, head face down on the pillow. _That's a funny position for a girl,_ Mo thought, amused. He decided to give Taye a bit more time to sleep. But anyway, he grabbed the telephone and dialled for Oliver. "Hey, Oliver? I think it might be time for you, your sister and her friend to come over."

Taye woke a few minutes before Avery, Sherry and Oliver arrived. The five of them sat down on Taye's bed. "So, what is it?" Sherry asked. "I think it might be time to plan out a strategy." Mo explained. "We don't know anything about Snowstorm." "I think I might!" Avery piped up. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. "Really?" Mo asked. Avery nodded, and then she went and fished a laptop out of her bag. She went to Yahoo and typed in the words 'Snowstorm, Atlanta Dance Crew' and clicked on one of the links. The website turned out to be a fan page. It had a picture of the two members in dancing poses. Trevor had short purple hair hidden underneath a white beanie with a white hoodie and baggy blue jeans. The girl Rose had straight turquoise hair with white earmuffs, a white cardigan and the same baggy blue jeans Trevor had. Both of them had amber eyes. "Wow." Taye commented. "They're cousins." Avery explained, pointing to a short informative paragraph below the picture. "They like songs with groovy beats." Sherry pointed out. "And duet dances." Oliver added.

"Luckily." Taye cut in. "I came up with an idea yesterday night from Mo…" Mo gave her a blank look. "Yesterday night? I was drinking fruit juice! How did you get an idea from that?" Taye gave him a hard slap on the back. "Fruit juice? That was RED WINE, genius!" She said. Avery, Sherry and Oliver stared at Mo in shock. "Wow, man!" Oliver said. "I didn't know you could drink wine!" "I think I was too thirsty to care." Mo mumbled. "But anyway, I saw you do an interesting move while you were drunk." "What move?" "You did a split, Mo." Mo's eyeballs looked as though they would explode. "A split? I don't do splits!" Taye jumped off the bed. "Well, you did. Like this." She copied exactly what Mo had done. Mo nodded, still confused. "Okayyy…" "But that still won't be enough to beat them." Sherry said. "I know." Taye replied, pushing away a bit of furniture. "I added on to it." She did the split again, but this time, she quickly tipped herself back so that she was doing a headstand, and then she did a breakdancing move of spinning and getting back up.

"Whoa! Cool!" Avery gasped. "Awesome!" Oliver whooped. Mo just stood there, shocked. "wow." He said. "I didn't know you could do that!" Taye shrugged and stood up. "I've been practicing." She explained. Mo smiled. "You are a genius, Taye!" "It's all thanks to you!" Taye answered. "What?" "You gave me the idea." Mo blushed. "Well, I…" "So thanks." Taye walked over, and surprisingly, hugged him. "Uh, you're welcome?" He said, as she pulled away. "I'll get ready that CD." Taye said, walking off so no one saw her blush. Mo stared, shocked. Oliver saw the look on Mo's face. "Someone's in love!" He cooed softly into Avery's ear.


	11. Alert!

**Alert: I have a crossover story combining Rise Of The Guardians, Brave, Dance Central, and Metal Fight Beyblade (that's an anime). It's not in the Dance central category, but in Rise Of The Guardians crossovers and Metal fight Beyblade crossovers. The combination might seem weird, but that's cuz I combined my favorite shows. I've only got the sneak preview on, cuz right now I'm trying to finish two stories at one go...**


	12. Chapter 11: The Crew With No Name

**Chapter 11: The Crew With No Name**

Lil'T slammed the pillow down on her head and groaned. _Morning already? I still feel like sleeping…_Suddenly, she felt her pillow being whipped off her head. "T! Get up!" It was Glitch. He was holding her pillow and beckoning her to get up. Lil'T sighed and sat up. "Man, don't you know how tired I am?" "I'm tired too." Glitch responded. They had booked a room in the Disneyland hotel, and for the rest of yesterday, they had went to get all the daily necessities. And in the supermarket, as a reward for beating Hayley in the dance battle, Glitch had gotten her to sit in the trolley for a ride. Lil'T had been reluctant to, of course, but Glitch just carried her up, to her embarrassment, and plonked her into the trolley. But anyway, back to the present…

"Besides…" Glitch took the toothbrush out of his mouth. "We need to think about what Aster and Hayley said about that next crew. They're pretty mysterious, you know." Lil'T got up and walked to the bathroom to get her toothbrush. "Yeah, you're right. Remember what they are like?"

**Flashback**

"**What do you mean by they don't have a name?!" Glitch shrieked. "Every crew has to have a name!" Lil'T protested. "Exactly!" Aster said. "They're called 'The Crew With No Name'!" For a moment, there was silence. Just silence from the four of them. The rest of the people around were dispersing. "Yeah, I know it sounds like something from Harry Potter, but it's true!" Hayley insisted. "Okay, then." Glitch answered, looking really confused. "Then what are the names of the two members?" "Harry and Lily, I think." Aster said, still looking slightly spooked. "Wow," Lil'T commented. "Even their names are from Harry Potter." "Uh huh." Hayley jumped in, straightening herself up again. "Every time after the dance battle, they always disappear." "Seriously?" "Yep. No one knows where they go."**

**End of Flashback**

"…and then, Aster said that that was all that they knew about the Crew with No Name." Glitch said thoughtfully. "Yep." Lil'T agreed. She had changed into a T-shirt and jeans. "Maybe their mother and son, just like Harry Potter?" They shared a laugh. "Man that was funny!" Glitch guffawed, clutching his stomach. Lil'T was laughing too. "I know, right?" Then she realised something. Ever since yesterday afternoon, they had stopped quarrelling, and now they were acting like good friends. Her mind flashed back to the moments she had with Glitch in Tomorrowland. Her skin was growing hot. Uh oh. "Uh...I gotta go." Lil'T stuttered, walking to the door. Glitch gave her a funny look. "Okayyy…" Lil'T quickly opened the door and ran off.

Lil'T decided to walk in a nearby street to calm herself. What was going on? First it was the incident with the Indy Cars at Tomorrowland, and the soft drink fight which ended on a strangely romantic note, and then the hug after the dance battle, and now this! She knew she was falling for Glitch. _Great. Taye is going to kill me. _But what she didn't notice was two menacing figures towering over her from behind…

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Glitch was waiting anxiously for Lil'T to return. Just then, the doorbell rang. Glitch quickly jumped up, hoping that it was Lil'T, he ran over and pulled open the door. But to his disappointment, there was no one, just a small note. He picked it up and read it. A wave of horror pulsed through his veins, and he stumbled onto the floor.

_We have taken your little girlfriend. If you want her back, come and meet us at the old abandoned construction site._

_The Crew With No Name_


	13. Chapter 12: The Challenge

**Chapter 12: The Challenge**

**Splashfire99: **Ok, back to Mo and Taye.

The big day. They were going to face Snowstorm. And even though they had finally managed to get a bit of information on Snowstorm, they were still nervous wrecks of how the whole thing would turn out. Mo and Taye got up real early and got dressed. It was pretty cold outside now, because it was winter season, so they had to wear mittens and scarves. And just for the fun of it, Taye wore a lime green cap on her head. A while later, Mo and Taye got out of the hotel. It was freezing cold. "What the heck, my teeth are freezing!" Mo said between gritted teeth. "Yeah, right." Taye scoffed. But she got a bit of a shock when she saw Mo's teeth really stuck together. "Oh my gosh, you were serious." She gasped. "Nnh, nnh nnh nnh!" Was Mo's reply. Their three friends had gone earlier to check out the location. "It's good." Avery texted Taye. Taye smiled, and texted back. "Ok, thanks:D."

A while later, Mo and Taye arrived at the location. Mo finally managed to get his poor teeth unstuck with Oliver's help. "Now, what do we do?" Taye asked. Avery shrugged. "They never mentioned when they would come, so we just wait." Mo and Taye shared a glance, and then they just shrugged too. "Well, well, look who got here early!" A voice said. The five spun around in surprise. Two teens looking exactly like those in the picture were standing behind them with rather cocky looks on their faces. "Oh, hey." Mo said uneasily. "You guys aren't used to the weather here are you?" Trevor said, glancing at Mo, who was trembling very, very slightly because of the cold. "Yeah, whatever." Mo muttered, even though it was clear that it was true.

"So, anyway, we still need your names." Rose said, casting the pair a rather funny look. "Um…I'm Taye, and this is Mo." Trevor snickered slightly. "Like the WALL-E kind of Mo?" "Yes." Mo snapped, seeing that this teenager was trying to make fun of him. "Same spelling, different person." Just then, Rose gave her cousin an impatient shove. "Now can we get on with it?" She said angrily. Trevor quickly stopped snickering. "Okay, fine." He turned and walked to the skating rink. Mo and Taye were both confused. "Where are you going?" Taye called. Rose smiled cunningly. "Oh, yeah, we almost forgot to mention: we are supposed to dance on the skating rink."

Mo and Taye, plus Avery, Sherry and Oliver all freaked out at the same time. "DANCE ON THE WHAT?!" They screamed. Sherry turned snow white and fainted. Oliver was about to open his mouth and spew out some reckless vulgarities, but Avery covered his mouth in the nick of time. "You didn't tell us that!" Mo yelled. Did Snowstorm have to play rough? Trevor gave them a sympathetic look that was obviously faked. "Boo hoo, too bad. That's what we're famous for, genius." He said. Taye sighed. "Never mind, Mo." She whispered to Mo. "Let them laugh. We still have that move." "How in the world can you spin on your head on the skating rink?" Mo hissed back. Taye smiled. "Don't worry. I have my own way." Taye then turned and walked very slowly, trying to balance herself on the rink. Mo followed her. Really, amidst all the things that were happening to them, he was starting to develop a bit of feelings for Taye, but he would have to push them aside for now. Cause right now, they were going to have a dance competition. On a skating rink. In a deserted skating center. And worse, in their SNEAKERS.

**Splashfire99:** Sorry, this chapter was done in a rush.


	14. Chapter 13: Two Birds, One Stone

**Chapter 13: Two Birds And One Stone**

"Glitch, what's the matter?" Aster asked, closing the door behind him and staring in shock at a rather puffy eyed and distraught looking Glitch. "You were yelling all night!" Hayley added, looking round. "And where's Lil'T?" "This is horrid!" Glitch wailed. "Lil'T just went out for a walk, and then, and then…" "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Aster yelled, grabbing the boy roughly by the shoulders and plonking him onto the bed. "Calm down, man! Explain it to us slowly." Glitch took a deep breath; everyone could see the anxiety in his eyes. "Okay, okay. I think Lil'T has been taken by the Crew With No Name." "What?" Hayley gasped. "Where did they take her?" "The note said to meet them at the old abandoned construction site." "Oh, that. It's two streets away." Aster explained. "We'd better get there, FAST!" Glitch cried, standing up. "Hey, I've got a better way than just running two streets, my friend." Hayley interrupted. "They got a bicycle rental shop just near here."

A few minutes later, Aster, Hayley and Glitch sped down the street on bicycles. Aster and Hayley were on identical cosmic blue bicycles, while Glitch was on a neon green one. "That was an awesome idea, Hayley!" Glitch yelled. "No problem, pal." The girl replied. "Um…guys?" Aster asked nervously. "Yeah?" Both Hayley and Glitch said at the same time. "I just got a tweet from DanceWorldUpdates," He said, gulping. "And guess what? Just yesterday, the Crew With No Name won then dance battle, and is now number one in Orlando." "That was…fast." Hayley commented. "Better." Glitch remarked, grinning hugely. "Me and T can go back home faster!"

After a while, the three stopped and parked their bicycles outside a dusty and dark looking construction site. "This is much scarier than the Glitterati's dance location!" Glitch gulped. "This was actually supposed to be a shopping mall." Aster explained, pointing. "But they stopped work on it for no reason." "Yeah, I can see that." Glitch murmured uneasily. "Now, let's go." Aster said, pulling the two into the darkness.

It was such a scary place. Glitch ran into five cobwebs, Aster got dust in is nose six times, and Hayley screamed because of spiders nine times. "Man, how will we find Lil'T like this?" Glitch complained. "She's right here, genius!" A voice said. Suddenly, lights came on. They were standing in the centre of the entire site. There was a huge space. There were two teenagers balancing with ease on one of the unfinished buildings. "You again!" Aster yelled. Harry had a pair of black rimmed glasses and jet black hair like the one from the movie, but for Lily, she was more of a fair skinned and innocent looking teen that resembled Luna Lovegood more than Lily Potter. 'Want your girlfriend back, sweetie?" Lily sneered. Two people in black suddenly lowered something over the side of the building. Aster's eyes bulged. Hayley and Glitch gaped in horror. It was Lil'T, tied up with a piece of rope! "Glitch!" Lil'T called out. "T! Oh my god!" Glitch yelled. He started to run towards the building. "Whoa, not just yet." Harry said, smirking. Suddenly, the two guys passed the rope's end to Harry. Then, they jumped off the ledge, and did an impressive series of loop the loops before landing perfectly on the ground. The two guys stood up and pulled off their hoods. Aster and Hayley gasped. "You!" Hayley shouted at one of them. "Little boy," One of them snarled. "You're goin to have to face Black Midnight first!"


	15. Chapter 14: Dance Battles On Ice

**Chapter 14: Dance Battles On Ice**

Mo and Taye slid very carefully onto the skating rink. It felt much more slippery than they had thought. Mo was already skidding around, arms flailing, trying not to fall, and Taye was shakily grabbing on to the railings at the side of the rink to keep her balance. "Here's the rule." Trevor said, ignoring totally that neither of their opponents were struggling to stay upright on the ice. "Last crew standing wins." "Last crew standing?!" Mo yelled out angrily, his arms swinging round and round like helicopter blades. "Yeah, DUH!" Rose snickered. Of course, Taye thought angrily. They think we'll be the ones to fall first. Jeez. "Ready?" Trevor snapped impatiently. "Uhhh…ready." Mo stuttered. "Okay." Rose jammed a finger onto a button on her phone, and plugged it into the speakers. "We are so dead." Mo whispered worriedly into Taye's ear as the music began to play.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_

Trevor and Rose were dancing first. They seemed to have balanced themselves perfectly on the skating rink, probably due to practice. They were dancing hip hop moves with ease.__

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me  


_And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me  
_

It was Mo and Taye's turn now. They did manage to dance, but they didn't manage to dance without slipping and sliding around uncontrollably as they tried to keep their feet's grip on the rink. They could see Trevor and Rose grinning hugely, mocking them in silence.

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Blew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh no, how will we keep ourselves on the rink until the song finishes? _Taye thought in dismay, seeing Trevor and Rose 'popping' and 'locking' with ease. Those guys are tricky. _We'll have to find some way to outsmart them…._

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  


Mo and Taye were still fighting to keep their balance on the rink as they danced, and it was clear they were probably going to lose. But Taye was thinking quickly. _Wait a minute, I have an idea…  
_

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see  
Now I see  
Now I see  
__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_swift/i_knew_you_were_ ]__  
He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah_

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

By the time Mo and Taye finished dancing/slipping and sliding, Taye was grinning hugely with confidence because of her idea. Trevor and Rose stared at her in amusement as they were dancing. "Taye, what are you smiling about?" Mo asked. "You know that we'll lose this!" "Shhh!" Taye hissed, balancing unsteadily. "I have an idea." __

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me  
Or her  
Or anyone  
Or anything  
Yeah  


Taye did the breakdancing move that she had planned the day before. Trevor and Rose started to laugh. How was she supposed to win like this? Mo just looked on in surprise. _  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

The cap Taye was wearing made it easier and less painful to do the head spin on the skating rink. So, she managed to use her hands to direct herself to where she spun. Just as she had planned, her legs whipped past Rose's legs, making her back away in alarm.__

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

This sudden move made Rose's feet slide out from under her. Down she went, flat on her back. In the process, she knocked Trevor down as well.__

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

Taye managed to revert to her normal standing position just before the music ended. Trevor and Rose were still struggling to get up. "We win." Taye said, smirking. "What?" Trevor scrambled up. "You didn't even dance well!" He insisted angrily. Mo then realised what Taye was up to. "That wasn't in the rules!" He retorted, defending Taye's sentence. "The rule was: Last crew standing wins! We were still standing! You were not!" "Gagh…but…"Trevor stuttered. "Trevor, we did say that, you know." An embarrassed Rose said, picking herself up. "Oh, fine!" Trevor gave up. "You guys beat us." "Awright!" Taye yelled, slapping a high five with Mo. "Yeah!" Avery, Sherry and Oliver shouted from the stands. The five of them ran out of the skating rink, yelling happily and enjoying the sweet feeling of victory. "That was smart, Taye!" Avery commented, smiling. "You had them back up a wall with that one!" Oliver added, smiling. "Don't forget I helped." Mo added. _Beating Snowstorm fair and square without breaking their rule, which was a smart idea from Taye. I hope we won't have to face anymore dance crews that play dirty…  
_


	16. Chapter 15:Secrets Of Comet Chase

**Chapter 15: Secrets Of Comet Chase**

"Like our new dance guards, Hayley?" Lily mocked. "Black Midnight," Aster snarled angrily, facing the two guys in black. "They were the former number one before the Crew With No Name beat them!" "Nice to see you, Hayley." One of them, a brown haired teen with hazel eyes scowled. Hayley's eyes got wide. "Jake?" Glitch and Lil'T, who was still tied up, both yelled. "YOU KNOW THAT GUY?!" Hayley opened her mouth to reply, but Jake cut in. "That was two years ago, anyway, so forget it. All we have to think of is now. Come on, Terry, let's show them!" The other guy, a blonde with light blue eyes, faced Glitch, Aster and Hayley with a smirk. "You got it." He said. Lil'T looked on worriedly. _Oh, Glitch…_

The three dancers stood on their feet shakily. On the top of the unfinished building, Harry held up a radio. He forwarded to Track 6 and pressed 'Play'. Almost instantly, music started to play. Jake and Terry looked at each other and smirked. "Our favourite song." Terry commented loudly.

_Was gonna give you these flowers tonight  
Was gonna ask you to stay_

Black Midnight started to move in very slow but creepy and impressive movements. Basically, they looked like the slow motion of vampires with a bit of coolness thrown in. Glitch and Comet Chase tried to think of better moves to dance with, but got their minds messed up, which resulted in no synchronization at all. Meanwhile, a tied up Lil'T was watching them anxiously._  
_

_Practiced all that I would say is just right  
But now there are no words to say._

As the music sped up, Jake's movements started to speed up, then seconds later, Terry's moves did too. _Impressive,_ Glitch thought. He cast a glance at Lil'T, and their eyes met for a few seconds. _What should I do?_ As he tried to concentrate on his dancing like he had done with Mo, he turned to check Comet Chase. Aster was stuttering with his dancing and didn't seem to know what to do, and Hayley was staring, eyes wide and hurt, at Jake as she danced. _Exactly what sort of connection did Hayley have with Jake to make her like this?_ He wondered. Meanwhile, Black Midnight was dancing with ease, using creepy but fast and vampire like movements, but Jake seemed to be staring back at Hayley, no trace of emotion on his face.__

As I watch you kiss him softly the same way you kissed me  
I screamed what am I gonna do with forever now?

Glitch jumped up and did a somersault in midair. In the process, he somersaulted over both Jake and Terry. Lil'T stared at him. What is Glitch doing? She had been watching him all along now. All hopes of returning to the DCI and reuniting with Taye were depending on Aster, Hayley and him now. And she didn't want to admit it, but she had really, really, really, fallen in love with Glitch. _  
Tell me what am I gonna do with forever now?_

Glitch landed in the opposite corner of the space. Using a quick dance move, he spun himself round. Jake and Terry were both closing in on him now, still dancing the vampire like moves, but more aggressive and scary. Glitch gulped. _Come on, Glitch, you can do this. Lil'T is depending on you. _There was no way he wanted to let her down, of course, but there was no doubt he was starting to develop a crush on her. He shut his eyes and did a big 720 degrees breakdancing spin routine that forced the two boys back. Jake stared, shocked at Glitch._  
_

_All the plans we've made don't work if you're not around_

Glitch knew that even though he was forcing them back, it wouldn't last for long. He had to figure out something to beat those guys. But what? The two of them were moving backwards, but they were still dancing, waiting for his routine to run out.

_So tell me what am I gonna do with forever now?  
What do I do now?_

What do I do now?  


Suddenly, a shout from above rang out loud and clear through the music. "Glitch!" It was Lil'T! Glitch turned for a moment to look up. Lil'T was desperately struggling to break free from the ropes that tied her, while Harry still held the rope in amusement. "I need to tell you something!" She called. Glitch tried desperately to hear her over the loud music. "What is it?" "When they took me here," Lil'T yelled out. "They gave me a clue!" "It won't do any good, buddy!" Jake shouted at Glitch. Glitch, still trying to add on to his breakdancing move, yelled back to Lil'T, "What clue?" "Every song Black Midnight chooses is for a reason!" Lil'T screamed, trying to get to Glitch as fast as possible. "Each song they dance to displays their emotions!" _Emotions?_ Glitch thought, confused._  
_

_In slow motion I let these flowers hit the ground  
And right before I turn to leave  
I watched you kiss him softly then look up and see me_

And I scream what am I gonna do with forever now?  
Tell me what am I gonna do with forever now?  
All the plans we've made don't work if you're not around  
So tell me what am I gonna do with forever now?  
What do I do now?

Only when Glitch heard the second verse did he realise what the song was roughly about. That's when it hit him. Behind, he saw Hayley trying to hide tears streaming down her cheeks. Aster was staring, worried at him. Now he understood the connection between Jake and Hayley. "She was your girlfriend, wasn't she?" Glitch yelled at Jake. "Who was my girlfriend?" Jake scoffed back. "Hayley!" Glitch shouted. Terry gaped in horror. "How could you know?" "Leave it, Terry!" Jake yelled, still dancing. "All that is over and done with! She cheated on me with that jerk, anyway!"

"CHEATED?!" Aster, Hayley, Glitch and Lil'T all yelled at the same time. Even Harry looked shocked, and Lily fainted. "What in the world are you talking about, Jake?!" Hayley screamed at him. Jake swiveled his head round to stare at his ex in astonishment. "You did, didn't you?" He snapped back. "The whole class was talking about it!" "IT WAS NOT REAL, JAKE!" Aster's voice shocked everyone. Jake, Terry and Glitch had all stopped dancing. "Didn't you notice? That new girl Evanne took interest in you when you were dating Hayley! When she found out, she became jealous and wanted you for herself! So, she spread rumors that she had seen Hayley cheating on you with me!" Glitch and Lil'T gasped, watching this crazy drama taking place between the two rival crews. "And that's when you contracted the rumors and decided to end it!" Hayley finished, trying hard to dry the tears still flowing freely from her eyes. "I tried to tell you the truth but you didn't listen!" "Why in the world would I like Hayley, anyway?" Aster snapped. "We're just friends in the same dance crew!" The hostility in Jake's eyes faded when he heard this. "So…you didn't cheat on me?" He asked in astonishment. Hayley shook her head sadly. "I tried to tell you, Jake! Evanne tried to…" With that, Hayley broke down completely. Tears fell in a puddle around her. Almost immediately, Jake slowly walked forward to face his ex. He seemed to have softened a bit. "I-I'm sorry, Hayley…I never realised that." He murmured sadly, wrapping his arms around her. Up above, Harry and Lily watched, shocked. "Jake… I love you…" Hayley cried, hugging him. "I love you too." Jake mumbled, gently tilting his head and kissing her. The others watched, mouths all agape. The music was still playing.__

Everything you said we would be  
All the things you said we'd do  
I lived all my life around the thought of me and you

And I scream what am I gonna do with forever now?  
(What do I do, what do I do?)  
Tell me what am I gonna do with forever now?  
(What do I do, what do I do?)  
All the plans we've made don't work if you're not around  
So tell me what am I gonna do with forever now?  
What do I do now?

What do I do now?  
What do I do now?

What do I do, what do I do now?  
What do I do now?  
What do I do, what do I do now?  


"GOODY GOODY!" Harry and Lily, outraged at the failure of their dance guards, tied Lil'T to a nearby pole and leapt down the top of the building. They glared at Jake, who was still hugging Hayley. "If you can't beat them," Harry yelled. "We will!"  
_  
_


	17. Chapter 16: Read All About It

Chapter 16: Read All About It

"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooo o!" Mo yelled, jumping up and down on the hotel bed. "YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!" Avery, Oliver and Sherry cried. "Two steps away from returning to DCI!" Taye declared, crossing the top third dance crew off their list. "Then I can see Lil'T again!" She added. "You were right!" Mo praised her. "It worked!" Then, to Taye's surprise, Mo hugged her. "Thank you!" Taye blushed really hard. "Yeah, no problem." She mumbled. Oliver gave out a loud whoop. "Oh, look at that!" Then, to Mo and Taye's embarrassment, he, Avery and Sherry started chanting, "MO AND TAYE, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N –G!" Then, the three started laughing and rolling all over the bed. Mo and Taye laughed too, but both were blushing hard.

"Wait! Guys!" Mo said. Almost immediately, the three quieted down. "Remember, we still have two crews left." He reminded them.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Taye immediately jumped up and ran to get it. But to her disbelief, as she opened the door, there was no one in the hallway. "Uh...hellooo?" She called out. Suddenly, there was a hissing noise, and an intoxicating gas filled the hotel room. Before long, Avery staggered and collapsed to the floor, asleep. "What is this?" Sherry cried, trying to wave away the smell. Mo's vision blurred as he struggled to stay awake. In the corner of his eye, he saw Sherry faint as well, snoring softly. Then, Taye swayed a bit and fell over as well. "Sleeping…gas…" He murmured, seconds before the sleeping gas overtook him, and he fell asleep.

Hours later

Taye's eyes slowly opened. She still felt a bit woozy, but the effects of the sleeping gas had worn off. She sat up. "Mo?" Mo was standing at the far end of the room, desperately trying to use a bent wire to pick the door keyhole. "Where are we?" Mo shrugged. "I dunno." They were in a small room with a polished marble floor and clean white cement walls. Other than that, the whole room was empty. "Looks like some kind of mansion store room or something." Taye guessed, staring around. "Oi, rich people!" Mo yelled, knocking the door a few times. "What in the world is going on?"

Suddenly, the door burst open, hitting Mo right in the face. "Ow!" He yelled. A tooth fell out of his mouth and clattered to the ground. "That was my left incisor!" Mo shouted, angrily picking the tooth up from the ground. "Sorry." Said a voice. A young butler was standing at the door. "You two are being called." He explained. Taye stood up. "Called by who?" The butler did not respond to that question. "Follow me."

The butler, whom Mo saw that his name was Edward, led them down a long hallway. Soon, they came to a spiraling staircase. When they reached the bottom, there was a huge space in front of them. "Well, well, look who's awake!" Emerging from a far corner of the room were four people. They seemed to be walking distinctly in pairs. First came a boy with ashen brown hair and grey eyes and a raven haired girl with matching grey eyes, followed by two more girls that both had black hair with golden streaks and silvery eyes. In short, they looked exactly alike, except that one had a long braid behind her, and the other's hair was shoulder length and straight. "Who are you people?" Mo demanded, jabbing a finger at the group. The ashen haired boy just smirked. "So, you're the two who's just beaten Snowstorm days ago. Heard it in the news yesterday night." He commented, taking a few steps closer to observe Mo. Mo glared back at him, but didn't say a thing. "What a pity you'll have to face us now." The raven haired girl added, bending over to stare hard at Taye, who just leaned away in disgust. "Tell us who you are." Taye said, looking sternly at the two who had just approached. "Huh, who are we?" The boy snapped. "We are the dance crew Diamond Dagger, and we will not let anyone like you steal our second position in Atlanta! I am Ethan." "And I am Eloise." The raven haired girl added, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Who are your friends back there, pal?" Mo demanded. The girl with the braid looked at him coldly. "We're the Royale's stupid." She snapped. "So this house is yours?" "Ours and ours alone. My name is Allen…" "And I am her twin sister, Anne." The other girl with shoulder length hair continued. "We are the best dance crew in Atlanta, and we're not going to let amateurs like you get in the way!"

"Edward!" Allen ordered the butler. "Start the music!" Edward quickly scrambled over to the large radio seated near the staircase and quickly jammed a finger onto the 'on' button. A familiar tune began to play. Taye recognized the song immediately. It was Hurricane by Bridget Mendler.

_Think the clouds are  
clogging up my brain like  
the weather drain stain is  
the tears on my face_

The first crew, Diamond Dagger, started to dance. They weren't second for nothing. Ethan grabbed Eloise and tossed her up into the air. Mo and Taye watched, mouths agape.

_And I'm stuck up in the storm, I,  
I guess I'll be alright._

Eloise did a 720 degrees spin in mid air and landed back down on her feet. Mo and Taye looked at each other, gulped, and began to dance too. They both spun round 360 degrees before stopping each other with their hands. Then, with perfect synchronization, they did an impressive dance routine, all the way spinning, shuffling and sliding, making use of the large spale they had around them. Ethan and Eloise just watched, sniffing arrogantly.

_Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
Then it hits me like  
Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
Oh no  
Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
_

_All the while, both crews were equal.  
_

_And you're that wind that  
swept me off my feet, got  
me flyin' till I'm cryin' and  
I'm down on my knees  
That's what Dorothy was afraid of,  
the sneaky tornado_

Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
There's no place  
like home  
Oh, uh oh uh, oh  
Oh whoa  
Oh, uh oh uh, oh

Then, the song skipped to the bridge. Meanwhile, Ethan suddenly, spun towards Taye, grabbed her wrist, and with amazing strength, threw her up into the air. Mo yelled out in shock. "Whoa!" Taye screamed. She managed to do a double flip in midair, and landed neatly on a table near the edge of the room. The other two dancers, meanwhile, closed in on Mo, who was dancing, and was trying hard to think of a way to beat them.

_I'm falling out the windows  
locking up my heart  
It's like everytime  
the wind blows, I feel  
it tearing us apart  
Everytime he smiles, I'd  
let him in again,  
everything is fine when  
you're standing in the  
eye of the hurricane_

Here comes the sun  
here comes the rain  
standing in the eye  
of the hurricane (2x)

Taye watched from the top of the table in horror. _Oh no! _She had to think of something before the two snobby dancers could beat Mo. But she couldn't think of anything.

_He picks me up like he's  
got the way of the hurricane  
and I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

Suddenly, she felt sudden understanding wash over her. "Mo!" She called out. _If they only plan on tossing us, reach a place where they can't!_ "Over here!" Mo heard her, just as the two hoisted him up and threw him up. Mo quickly did three somersaults, and he landed safely next to Taye on the marble table. Diamond Dagger just stared in shock.

_Yeah, he picks me up like he's  
got the way of the hurricane  
and I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane_

I'm floating, floating  
and I don't know it, know it,  
and I'm gonna drive  
He's got the way,  
he's got the way!

Mo and Taye high fived, and they did a breakdance routine, singing a bit to the music. Ethan and Eloise looked furious.

_I'm falling out the windows  
locking up my heart  
It's like everytime  
the wind blows, I feel  
it tearing us apart  
Everytime he smiles, I'd  
let him in again,  
everything is fine when  
you're standing in the  
eye of the hurricane_

Here comes the sun  
here comes the rain  
standing in the eye  
of the hurricane (2x)

He picks me up like he's  
got the way of the hurricane  
and I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane  
  
Mo and Taye finished with a linked arms finishing pose. There was clapping, but it came from the Royales. "Nice job buddies." Anne said coolly. "But that was just a warm up before you face us." Allen sneered, walking towards the open space. Ethan and Eloise merely stepped back, smirking. Mo and Taye jumped of the marble table. Only this crew, and then they could go home. "Bring on the final challenge." Mo said firmly.


	18. Chapter 17: Bring It On!

Chapter 17: Bring It On!

Harry and Lily stepped menacingly towards Glitch. Jake and Terry both backed away, Aster and Hayley behind them. "Can't we help him?" Aster protested. "I mean, it's pretty unfair that he has to face these guys on his own-""No. This is his fight, not ours." Jake told him solemnly. "There's nothing we can do to help."

Meanwhile, Lil'T furiously struggled to get herself free from the rope that was tying her up. _I have to help Glitch!_ She thought in horror, watching the two Orlando Dancers close in on her crush. That was when she remembered: she had a penknife in her pocket. Taye had told her to carry it around just in case something happened. And something had happened. _Here goes nothing_, Lil'T thought, quickly straining her hands that were tied to her body, and stretching her left towards her pocket.

Meanwhile, an upbeat guitar tune started to play. Glitch placed both his feet on the ground, ready to execute a move. He had to save Lil'T and get out of here, away from these Harry Potter fanatics. Harry spun once and slid in front of Lily with a cool pose.

_One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

Lily suddenly lunged forward and slid straight under Harry's legs, and he jumped up and using his hands, threw her up even higher. Lily did some kind of mid-air breakdancing move and fell back down into Harry's arms. Glitch gulped. How was he supposed to do that? But no one was paying attention to the fact that Lil'T seemed to be wriggling about, and her left hand had her green penknife grasped between the index and middle finger.

_One way or another, I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

Glitch gulped and tried to play along. He did a couple of breakdancing moves, and then a massive leap in the air, a 720 degrees upside down roll, and then did a somersault before landing neatly on the floor. However, he knew it was not as impressive as what The Crew With No Name had done.

_I will, drive past your house  
And if, the lights are all out  
I'll see who's around  
Let's Go! _

The moment the song launched into a catchier tune, Harry and Lily stepped it up more. There were more complicated tosses into the air, cartwheels, spinning, and breakdancing that Glitch found very hard to take note of. _I knew it!_ Glitch thought to himself, as he clumsily tried to execute a more impressive move. _I'm going to lose!_

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya_  
_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
_

But as Glitch was losing confidence, and as Harry and Lily were becoming smugger than ever, Lil'T twisted round and managed to toss the penknife into the air. She caught it with her teeth and quickly set to breaking the first round of the long rope that was tying her shoulders. _I have to be quick!_

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

Harry and Lily, by far, were still winning. Their moves-pair moves-were much better than Glitch's solo moves. He was trying his best, but he could only make it as far as to match their skill.

_And if, the lights are all out  
I'll follow, your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out  
One! Two! Three! Four!  
_

By then, Lil'T had broken the first part of the rope, and of course, the whole rope broke. She felt the rope go loose and she went plummeting toward the ground.

_Na na, na na, na na, na na na (x2)_

Glitch spotted Lil'T just as she was falling. "What the-Lil'T!" Glitch did a couple of quick cartwheels just in time to catch her. Lil'T looked up at Glitch's face as she felt his arms holding her up. Even Aster, Hayley, Jake and Terry were staring. Embarrassing. Lil'T quickly changed the subject. "C'mon, Glitch! Let's finish these guys off!" She yelled, pushing herself upwards and out of Glitch's arms with her hands. Harry and Lily were shocked at her sudden escape. "Quick, just follow what you would do with my moves." She hissed quickly to Glitch. Glitch had no choice but to agree.

_I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight _

Harry and Lily did stranger tossing and spinning sequences, and finally, it came to Glitch and Lil'T. Lil'T winked at Glitch, and she fell backwards like a domino. Glitch's instinct was to catch her, so he caught her by the back and pushed her back up. Then, he suddenly grabbed her hand and spun her round three times, while she was still dancing. Harry's mouth fell open. Glitch then lifted Lil'T up and threw her upwards.

_I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night  
Come on!  
_

Lil'T came back down and landed neatly on the ground. Glitch made his way toward her with a few swift moves and holding her waist, did a few breakdancing moves round her. All the while, Lil'T just lifted up or moved different parts of her body to avoid collision with Glitch's dance moves. Harry and Lily tried to copy them, but they were not so fast or accurate. The others clapped to the beat and started cheering along. Glitch then allowed Lil'T to dance around him, and he used his breakdancing moves to avoid hers. So basically, they resembled some kind of lock puzzle or something. Which was very hard to copy.

_I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight (Oh Yeah! )  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night! _

Then, Lil'T cartwheeled herself onto Glitch's back. With perfect balance, she did leaps and jumps and spins, each time Glitch caught her and pushed her back up with his thigh, knee or foot. Harry tripped over Lily's foot as she gaped at them.  
_  
One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way, or another!

Glitch and Lil'T finished the song as she landed back on the ground, and they quickly automatically snapped into a locked finishing pose. Black Midnight and Cometchase burst into applause and whistled and cheered, while the Crew With No Name growled angrily and slunk away into the darkness. "Did we win?" Lil'T asked Glitch, confused. "I believe you did." A familiar voice said. Glitch and Lil'T snapped up at the voice and turned to see two agents step out from the edge of the clearing. "Agents Rasa and Lima!" Glitch yelled happily. Jake's mouth fell open. Terry's face turned snow white. And a shocked Hayley fainted, as Aster stared at them, frozen like a statue, so frozen that a bird suddenly flew over and pooped onto Aster's head. Instinctively, he shooed it away and took out some tissue to wipe the disgusting substance off his hair. "You're with the DCI?!" Jake shrieked. Glitch and Lil'T both nodded. "They gave us this test." Glitch explained. "Lil'T isn't my real dance partner. My real dance partner and her real dance partner are in Atlanta, trying to pass the test!" "That's right." Agent Rasa said, stepping forward. "And you passed! Congratulations!" Glitch and Lil'T yelled out happily and did a high five, as the others clapped. "How did you know we'd be here?" asked Lil'T. Agent Lima looked a bit sheepish. "Everyone's DCI outfits have trackers, didn't you know that?" "WHAT?" Glitch and Lil'T quickly looked all over their outfits. "They are invisible to the human eye." Agent Rasa added. The two quickly stopped. "Follow us." Agent Lima said. "You guys too." Agent Rasa said to the other two crews. "Our airplane's waiting." "Where are we going?" Jake asked. "To Atlanta." Agent Rasa said firmly. "Mo and Taye need a little help."

**Splashfire99: **This song is catchy and awesome, so I put it here! I think I'll use a Demi Lovato song for the next chapter…


	19. Chapter 18: The Final Test

**Chapter 18: The Final Test**

Agents Rasa and Lima quickly flew Glitch, Lil'T, Aster, Hayley, Jake and Terry to Atlanta with a private plane. "We have information that Mo and Taye are staying in a five star hotel in Atlanta, Street No. 45." Lima said, closing her laptop. "But we've lost the signal on their trackers." "Hopefully they're there." Lil'T sighed. She was worried about her older sister. "That's the only lead we have on them." Jake pointed out. "I hope so." Glitch said hopefully.

After a while, they arrived at Atlanta, but had quite a hard time trying to get to the hotel rooms. But just as Rasa and Lima were arguing with the hotel manager, three teenagers they had never seen before dashed over to them. "GLITCH! LIL'T! Thank goodness!" They yelled out. All of the dancers turned round. "Huh? Who are you guys?" Lil'T asked. "I'm Avery, this is my brother Oliver, and that's my friend, Sherry." Avery, the first girl explained with a worried look on her face. "We've met Mo and Taye, and we accompanied them on every dance battle they did." "But where are they now?" Aster asked, puzzled. "We don't know," Sherry cried. "We were celebrating their win over the third best dance crew, Snowstorm, when some kind of sleeping gas filled the room! When three of us woke up, they were gone!" Oliver recounted. "Actually, we're happy to meet you guys, but please do something!" Avery added. Glitch, Lil'T, Aster, Hayley and the rest looked at each other. "I have information on the second and first dance crews here in Atlanta." Lima said, reading a passage on her laptop. "I think I know where they might have gone." "Then let's go, quick!" Glitch yelled. The group dashed off as fast as they could. They had to find Mo and Taye. Fast.

Meanwhile, Mo and Taye were facing off The Royales. Anne and Ellen seemed to be pretty energetic. Allen jammed a button on the radio.

_Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

"That's easy. We know that song." Taye whispered to Mo. Mo nodded as they began to dance. The Royales dance moves were so simple. _How did they even get to be first here?_ Taye wondered. Even stranger, Anne and Allen were smirking as they danced.__

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball

Just as Mo and Taye were going to execute a breakdancing routine, the beat changed. _Huh?!_ Mo almost fell over. Anne and Allen promptly changed their dance beat and kept on dancing.

_The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend_

Mo and Taye took at least ten minutes to adapt to the new beat. They did know the song, but it happened so abruptly that they couldn't catch up. On the other hand, Anne and Allen seemed to have adapted pretty quickly._  
_

_By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are, when you open your heart  
And believe in  
The Gift of a Friend_

Mo and Taye shared a worried glance as they spun fast each other. What next?__

The Gift of a Friend...

Just as Mo and Taye were getting used to the beat, it changed again.

_As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

_Goodness, the song keeps on changing!_ Mo thought, annoyed. Allen and Anne were still dancing comfortably as he and Taye struggled to adapt to the new beat again. Now did Mo realize why the Royales were Number One in Atlanta. Not for their moves, but for their ability to adapt quickly to a new beat. That was how they won each dance battle. WITH MEDLEYS!

Mo glanced at Taye. Her face was flushed and terrified. _Uh oh._ _We are gonna lose, aren't we?_

_You can take everything I have _

Anne and Allen seemed to be pretty pleased.

Suddenly, a clapping noise filled the room. Mo, Taye and everyone else looked round, still dancing. The clapping was to the beat! Taye looked round as she did a spin to the right. That's when she spotted a crowd of people at the door. Her heart leapt with joy. Lil'T! Her sister was clapping along with Glitch, Rasa, Lima, and seven other teens that they had never seen before. Lil'T smiled at her. "Go get em', sis!" she yelled out._  
_

_You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper_

"Glitch!" Mo yelled out. Glitch gave a short wave before resuming his clapping. "What the hell?" Allen yelled. "How'd you guys get in here?" Anne shouted, as she and her twin did a side step to the right. It turned out, that the sisters had been so caught up in dance battling Mo and Taye that they accidentally left their mansion's front door unlocked. Which meant anyone could sneak in or out!_  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

"Argh, who cares?" Allen snapped, still dancing like Mo and Taye. "You're still gonna lose, anyway!" Yeah right. Mo and Taye thought, exchanging a sly grin. They knew what the clapping was for.

And guess what?

Just in time for the beat change.

_Give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break,  
Your heart a break_

There just so much you can take.  
Give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break,  
Your heart a break, oh yeah yeah.

Throughout all the beat changes from there, the clapping guided Mo and Taye thought their dancing. Glitch and Lil'T, as their minds were not focusing on perfecting dance moves like Mo and Taye, were able to adapt quicker to the changing of songs. Their clapping helped Mo and Taye to adapt to the beat as fast as The Royales did. With their help, Mo and Taye won.

"YESSS!" The group yelled. Mo and Taye happily reunited with their rightful dance partners, as their friends crowded round, congratulating them. The Royales and Diamond Dagger chucked them out of the mansion and slammed the doors shut. But they didn't care. They had won! "Time to go home now." Rasa reminded them. "Wait, that fast?" Asked Terry in dismay. "Sigh…okay, then. Send me a postcard from town, Glitch." Aster said sadly. "Oh, he won't need to." Lima interrupted. "Why?" "'Cuz… You guys are all part of DCI now!" Lima finished, grinning. "YEAHHHH!" Aster, Hayley, Jake, Terry, Avery, Oliver and Sherry yelled, high fiving each other. "You've proved yourselves by helping out the dance crews here." Rasa explained. "Now what are we waiting for? Let's get back to DCI!"

On the way back in their private plane, Lil'T hesitantly nudged Taye. "Hey, sis?" She asked nervously. "What is it?" Taye turned to look at her sister. "I got something to tell you." Lil'T muttered. Taye turned pale. "Go ahead, but that reminds me, I wanted to say something too…"

Both sisters took a deep breath.

"I like Mo." Taye admitted.

"I like Glitch." Lil'T said at the same time.

Both sisters froze and stared at each other. "Did I just hear what I just heard?" Taye asked. "Yep." Both of them looked up. Mo and Glitch were peeping over their seats in front, mouths agape. "Uhh…" Lil'T went bright red. Glitch widened his eyes at Lil'T. "Do…do you really…like me?" He asked softly. Lil'T started to stutter. "Uh…um…" She sighed. "Yes. Yes, I do." "What about you, Taye? Do you like Mo?" Taye's shoulders sagged. "Yes." Mo and Glitch looked at each other. Then, grins grew on each of their faces.

"I like you too, Taye." Mo said.

"I like you too, Lil'T." Glitch said at the exact same time.

Taye and Lil'T stared at the two boys, and then smiled. "So…are we no longer enemies?" Mo asked. Taye nodded. "Friends." "Whoa. Not friends." Glitch interrupted. Then, he swiftly climbed over his seat to stand in front of Lil'T. and from there, he snatched her waist and kissed her on the mouth. Mo and Taye watched them, feeling happy, when Mo suddenly decided to do the same thing. He got out of his own seat, hopped over to Taye, and kissed her too. Taye and Lil'T both closed their eyes and returned the kisses. When Mo and Glitch pulled away, Mo smiled. He knew what Glitch meant. "Yeah, not friends." He agreed, smiling at his new girlfriend, and then his young dance partner and his younger new girlfriend.

"Couples."

Splashfire99: FINALLY! WHOO! Now I need to move on to finish Worlds Collide…sigh…


End file.
